Fever
by nyehpeasents
Summary: It's Halloween and Karkat and Sollux decide to have a little fun.


Karkat growled as he put on his costume, internally cursing the human holiday called Halloween. Dave and John had excitedly filled him in on the entire affair and stated they were hosting a Halloween party which Karkat had reluctantly agreed to. He would've declined the offer and just stayed at his hive to gladly watch an endless amount of rom coms, but he didn't want Dave, John, and most importantly, Sollux to call him a cluckbeast.

Dave and John had specified that Halloween was apparently the 'scariest' holiday on planet Earth, which seemed like a load of fecal matter to Karkat. He feared practically nothing, so some human holiday wouldn't affect him at all. However, he would be able to see Sollux so that made going worth it. He admitted to himself and no one else that he was undeniably flushed for Sollux Captor. This was something that he wanted to do something about, but couldn't find it in his chest to do it.

Sighing, he looked at his reflection. The cheesy fake blood Dave had given him was smeared across his face and splattered on his clothes. Why in the fuck was he allowed to be talked into this? Oh right, because he wanted to impress Captor. He didn't give two flying shits what Dave and John thought. They meant near nothing to him. Captor though…

_NO, FUCK, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, VANTAS. SHUT THE HELL UP. HE'LL NEVER LIKE YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHY? YOU'RE A FAILURE. YOU'RE A MUTANT FREAK. HOW COULD SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS SOLLUX CAPTOR LIKE A SHIT FACE LIKE YOU? YOU FUCK EVERY SINGLE THING UP, HE COULD NEVER FEEL FLUSHED BACK FOR YOU._

Karkat grabbed at his hair and hit his hand against a wall, trying to get the voice in his head to just shut the hell up. It had been visiting him daily, especially when he thought about Sollux. It was always telling him that Sollux would never want him- never love him like Karkat loved him. He desperately wished he could turn it off, but he just didn't know how.

He sighed softly and shook his head once the voice left him with a faint echo in his head. Taking one last look at his reflection he headed out into the night, the twin Alternian moons shone brightly in the sky and Karkat's eyes lingered on them for just a moment before he went off, trying to find the location of the party.

* * *

Finding the Halloween party wasn't all that difficult as Karkat could hear Dave's shitty rap music from a mile away. Grimacing, he walked up to a large group of trolls standing around talking. Among them was Eridan Ampora, a highblooded seadwelling douchecanoe looking bored as hell, which gave Karkat the impression that Sollux wasn't there. Ampora and Sollux had some black romance shit going on and Eridan always wanted _something _from him, which pissed Karkat off to no end.

_WHY THE FUCK DOES IT PISS __**YOU **__OFF? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN STOP IT. YOU KNOW GOOD AND FUCKING WELL THAT IF YOU TRY TO STOP AMPORA'S BLACK ROM SHIT HE'S GOT GOING ON, HE'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE AND STAND BACK AS HE WATCHES YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN PATHETIC BLOOD. HELL, CAPTOR MIGHT EVEN JOIN IN ON THE SHITS AND GIGGLES. IS THAT SOMETHING YOU WANT, VANTAS? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO._

Karkat looked down a second before stepping away, he felt something clump in his protein chute, which confused him. He breathed out a sigh as a prickling feeling started at the back of his eyes and he suddenly knew, the tears were going to come. He was going to start leaking and it was all because of that fucking voice in his head which were caused by Sollux and the feelings he had for him. He wanted to stop the feelings, but it wasn't like he could just do that. It was near impossible to get rid of flushed feelings once you had them for one.

His eyes filled with tears just as a hand clamped on his shoulder, "NO GO THE FUCK AWAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING LIMP FRONDED STOOGE!"

"2ee2h, fiine, kk, ii'll leave." A familiar voice shot back, sounding like he was joking, but also sounding slightly hurt.

The tears were rubbed away quickly by Karkat as he turned around to face the one he was flushed for, "NO, IT'S- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING, CAPTOR?"

The tall lanky troll standing in front of Karkat was dressed in a skimpy bee outfit, looking like it was about five sizes too small for him. His face flushed a mustard yellow as he looked down, his red and blue lensed glasses sliding down his face.

"ED wanted me two wear iit for twoniight. Tru2t me, iif ii could've gotten out of iit ii would have." Sollux muttered, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the extremely lowcut neck of his bee costume.

"AMPORA IS A CHUMBUCKET. WHY DO YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTEN TO HIM? IF YOU DIDN'T WEAR IT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO." Karkat growled, feeling majorly pissed off at Eridan, but not acting on it, as he didn't want to make Sollux angry in return.

"Oh you're really one two talk about doiing thiing2 you don't want two. Who wa2 the one that diidn't want two come iin the fiir2t place? Yet here you are." Sollux shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"WELL I COULD ALWAYS LEAVE, BUT I WANTED TO SEE YO- SOMEONE I KNOW." Karkat said, quickly correcting the horrid mistake he was about to make at the last second. He just desperately hoped Sollux didn't know it. But of course, he did and he didn't hesitate to jump on Karkat's mistake.

"You.. wanted to 2ee me, kk?" He asked, smirking a little, but the blush never left his face, which gave Karkat the idea that maybe, just maybe, Sollux would possibly return the feelings.

"I GUESS I DID…" Karkat found he didn't have much else to say. He felt his own face flush, as he looked down, not knowing what Sollux would say, or if he would even feel the same back. Though the blush wasn't disappearing, it could've been there out of embarrassment at Karkat. After all, the nubby horned troll was considered a freak.

Sollux closed the space between the two, his hand slightly brushing up against Karkat's, "Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU, OKAY? I AM HORNS OVER HEELS FLUSHED FOR YOU AND I FUCKING HATE IT BECAUSE I WAS NEVER ABLE TO TELL YOU- WELL UNTIL NOW, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU LIKE THIS, I WANTED IT TO BE ROMANTIC AND NICE. NOT THE TWO OF US STANDING HERE AT SOME SHITTY PARTY WITH ME DRESSED IN THIS STUPID FUCKING SHIT AND YOU LOOKING FUCKING RIDICULOUS BUT REALLY ATTRACTIVE AT THE SAME TIME AND UGH." Karkat said in one single breath, nearly blowing Sollux away. That was it, he had just spilled all his feelings for Sollux out and now all he had to do was wait to see what Sollux would say. Would he laugh in his face? Or would he actually help do something about it? At that moment, laughter probably would've been Karkat's first guess.

But Karkat was wrong, as Sollux grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in, capturing his lips in a deep kiss before pulling away, "ii thought you'd never fuckiing 2ay 2omethiing, kk. You've have no iidea how long ii've been waiitiing for you two even utter tho2e words. ii feel flu2hed for you two, but ii never knew what two say becau2e ii diidn't want you two not return the feeliing2."

Karkat smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he looked down, shuffling his feet. That was it, Sollux felt the same, so he sent a quick 'fuck you' to the voice that had haunted his head and then pulled Sollux back in, kissing him again.

The other troll wasted no time in reacting, wrapping his arms around Karkat's neck and pulling him even closer, not wanting to be away from him, not then, not ever. He flicked his tongue out, rubbing it against Karkat's bottom lip, his fangs also scraping as he opened his mouth, giving Sollux access. They both moaned in encouragement at each other's movements, they wanted each other badly already, but at the same time, they wanted to savor every last second of each other.

Karkat pulled away, "NOT HERE. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AT A PARTY DRESSED LIKE A FUCK. ESPECIALLY SINCE AMPORA AND STRIDER ARE HERE. IF THEY CAUGHT US, WE WOULD HEAR ENDLESS SHIT."

He nodded, "Okay, do you want two go back two your hiive?"

Karkat returned the nod and grabbed Sollux's hand, leading him away from the party and back to his hive. He was shaking violently and knew that Sollux felt it, but still hoped that nothing would be said. Of course though, he had to speak exactly what was on his mind.

"Damn kk, are you that nervou2?" He asked, giving Karkat's hand a gentle squeeze as they reached his hive.

"SHUT UP, CAPTOR! YES, I'M KIND OF NERVOUS. I'M JUST THINKING UP EVERY FUCKING WAY THIS ENTIRE THING COULD GO WRONG. AMPORA MIGHT WALK IN. DAVE OR JOHN COULD WALK IN. DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG OF A BULGEBLOCK THEY WOULD BE? FUCK." Karkat grumbled, not really speaking _exactly _what was on his mind. The truth was, he didn't want to mess things up with Sollux. If things were to become messed up and Captor were to leave, Karkat would never forgive himself.

"Look, ii'll be okay. ii mean, who would want two come two your hiive anyway?" He asked, joking but also trying to comfort the smaller troll.

"UGH, SUCK MY BULGE, CAPTOR." Karkat shot back, his face flushing soon after realizing exactly what he said.

"Gladly, kk." He whispered in Karkat's ear as they reached his hive.

The two went inside quickly and as soon as the door was closed Sollux pinned the other against a wall, smirking down at him in a loving manner.

"You know, iit'd be niice iif you got thii2 2tupiid bee co2tume off me." He whispered, leaning close to Karkat's ear and licking up it once he was done speaking.

Karkat shivered and grabbed Sollux's arms, switching their positions, "I DON'T KNOW, CAPTOR. YOU DO LOOK PRETTY-" He was cut off by Sollux kissing him. It was sloppy and rough, which neither of them really minded. The only thing they cared about at that moment was the fact that they had each other. Karkat pulled away from Sollux's lips and attached his lips to his neck, biting and sucking gently, which caused the other to moan, tilting his head to allow easier access.

"Mmm, fuck, kk." He moaned out, bringing his right hand up to Karkat's horns and fingering at them gently.

Karkat groaned against Sollux's skin and gripped the yellow fabric of his costume, ripping it with his claws.

"2ee, kk, wa2 that 2o hard?" Sollux asked, his voice light as he tried to speak through the pleasure of Karkat sucking his neck.

He pulled away, "I FUCKING GUESS NOT." Usually he would've came back with some witty little saying, but he didn't have anything at that moment. He was deeply aroused and all he wanted was Sollux.

Captor chuckled and pulled Karkat back in, kissing him softer, wanting to slow things down- to be gentle. Karkat's hands explored the other's body, loving the feel of his warmth as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue snake out and rub against Sollux's bottom lip.

The taller troll moaned and opened his mouth, letting the shorter's tongue in and explore every crevice of his mouth. While their tongues danced, their hands roamed free against the other's body, not missing a single spot. Sollux's tongue eventually found their way under Karkat's shirt, going up to his chest and then dragging them back down, letting his claws drag lightly over the skin.

This action emitted a shiver and moan from Karkat as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Sollux's, his breathing labored slightly.

Sollux chuckled and brought his left hand out from under Karkat's shirt and instead brought it up to his horns, rubbing them again and causing Karkat to purr through his tiny whines and moans.

"Doe2 that feel good, kk?" He asked, his voice coming out softly as he continued to play with them.

"YEAH, JUST- JUST DON'T STOP, PLEASE SOLLUX." Karkat whined in response, leaning up against Sollux as his hands found their way to the hem of his yellow skirt. Of course, Karkat didn't want to rush things, but with Sollux playing with his horns, all he wanted was to be bent over with Sollux fucking him with one of his bulges.

Sollux stopped the horn play and looked down at Karkat, "you're fiinally goiing to get thii2 2hiitty skiirt off? About tiime. And ii thought you were 2o eager. T2k t2k."

He growled slightly and practically ripped the costume off Sollux's body, throwing it to the side and pinned his arms over his head, a light growl coming from his throat as he stood on his tip-toes and kissed Sollux, sticking his tongue in his mouth and rubbing it against Captor's, who moaned as they kissed, rolling his hips toward Karkat. He could already feel that his bulges were out and just begging to be touched.

"WELL I KNOW WHO IS EAGER. DAMN CAPTOR, DO THEY EVER FUCKING REST?" He asked, reaching down and grabbing one of Sollux's bulges and causing him to moan, the other wrapped around his wrist. This action caused Sollux to moan loudly, grabbing Karkat's shoulders and bucking his hips.

"Ju2t keep touchiing me, kk… iit feel2 2o good. Plea2e… Ah, fuck!" Sollux whined and moaned as Karkat got on his knees, putting one of Sollux's bulges in his mouth, while stroking the other.

Sollux brought his hands down to Karkat's head, once again playing with the nubby horns that sat on top. He tried to hold back the constant moans that wanted to escape, but Karkat touching him felt so fucking good. He had never been touched so lovingly. Not by anyone. Aradia hadn't even been as sweet to him. And Ampora? Oh, definitely not Ampora. All he ever wanted was a quick hate-fuck and then be done, which was why Sollux had to wear the goddamn bee costume in the first place. But with Karkat, it was different. He was so careful and actually cared about what Sollux wanted and not his own needs.

"KK, fuck…" As Karkat kept it up, humming whilst his bulges were in his mouth, which added extra pleasure, Sollux felt himself drawing closer and closer to 'the point of no return'. He didn't want it to end yet though, not when he'd only played with Karkat's horns, "KK, 2tand up."

Karkat looked up at him with a confused look on his face and took Sollux's bulge out of his mouth, as it exited it made a slight popping sound, "DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?"

"No, ju2t 2tand up, plea2e." Sollux whispered and as he did, he quickly went to work on getting his pants off, making quick work of it.

Karkat kicked off his pants and put his hands over his head as Sollux took his shirt off, throwing it to the side. The trolls stared at each other for a few seconds, smiling, both their cheeks flushed a cherry red and a mustard yellow. Sollux then pulled Karkat in, kissing his neck as he reached down, pressing a slender finger to the entrance of Karkat's nook.

"SOLLUX, WHAT ARE YOU- OH FUCK!" Karkat moaned loudly as Sollux entered a finger into his nook, whilst sucking on Vantas' neck.

Captor smiled and pulled his finger out a little and then back in, going slowly at first and then picking up the pace rather quickly. Once he felt Karkat was used to this, he added another finger. He continued this until he had four of his long fingers in and Karkat was panting and moaning, thrusting his hips to Sollux's fingers.

"Are you ready, kk? Thii2 ii2 all the prep ii can giive you." Sollux whispered in Karkat's ear.

"Y-YEAH, JUST D-DO IT, PLEASE." The other moaned, closing his eyes and then whining when Sollux removed his fingers.

"Lay down." He muttered and Karkat did as he was told, laying on his back and spreading his legs for Sollux, not wanting to waste a second. The entire thing just didn't seem real. There was no way he could be pailing the one he truly felt flushed for.

Sollux smiled as he placed himself between Karkat's legs, lining up one of his bulges with his nook, "iit'2 2tiill probably goiing to hurt a liitle, okay?"

He nodded and bit his bottom lip, feeling his teeth pierce the skin but not caring as he hissed in pain. A bulge was different than four of Sollux's fingers and it hurt much more. He tried to hold in the small whimper of pain, but he found that he couldn't. Sollux ceased all movement and bent down, kissing Karkat's forehead.

"Ju2t tell me when you're ready for me two keep goiing."

"I'M READY. PLEASE JUST DO IT, SOLLUX." Karkat whispered.

The troll nodded and pushed himself fully inside of Karkat, pausing again as the troll cried out, his eyes filling with tears of pain, "AH, FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS. JUST START FUCKING MOVING OR SOMETHING, BUT GO SLOW. GAH, FUCK. SHIT." Karkat growled, mostly to himself, as it wasn't Sollux's fault. He didn't mean to hurt him.

Sollux picked up a rather slow speed at first, the same as he did with his fingers. Once he noticed Karkat relaxing he would go a little faster. This process, again, continued until the smaller troll felt completely comfortable.

"AH, SHIT, SOLLUX!" He moaned, sitting up as Sollux thrusted into him with one of his bulges while the other wrapped itself around Karkat's bulge, "FUCK. HARDER, PLEASE. JUST FUCK ME HARDER. OH FUCKING- SHIT. AH."

The sound of the trolls' slick skin slapping against each other filled the room, as well as their moans. With Karkat begging for more, Sollux already felt a tingling in his gut, but he kept trying to push it back. He didn't want to spew his genetic material everywhere until Karkat did. He looked down at the whimpering troll in front of him. His head was thrown back as he held onto Sollux's arms, which were resting on his hips. He moaned a chorus of 'harder', 'faster', and a slew of curse words to the heavens.

"SOLLUX, I THINK- I CAN'T FUCKING-" Karkat moaned, grabbing Sollux's shoulders and pulling him down, then biting on his neck.

"Ah, kk, 2hiit. iit'2 okay. ii can feel iit two." Sollux groaned in return, he could feel his bulges straining, the one around Karkat writhed violently against his bulge as Karkat bit down harder, his whimpering and moans growing louder as he felt his muscles tightening.

"SOLLUX!" Karkat screamed suddenly as the red genetic material came from his bulge and he dug his claws into Sollux's skin, his muscles tensing even more.

Karkat's orgasm was enough to drag Sollux over the edge as he hissed the other troll's name, pulling out as his bulges emitted the mustard yellow everywhere, including Karkat's gut, mixing in with the other's genetic material and making a nice orange color.

Captor collapsed on top of Karkat, panting roughly as Karkat wrapped his arms around him, "YOU KNOW, I THINK I COULD ACTUALLY COME TO FUCKING LIKE THIS HOLIDAY, CAPTOR." Karkat said, smiling and panting.

Sollux chuckled, "Yeah… ii love you, kk."

Karkat went silent for a second, not expecting the sudden confession, but he felt the same, he really did. Captor meant so much to him and he didn't know why it took so fucking long for him to realize that and make his move. He knew there would be many happy sweeps spent with Sollux; protecting him, wiping away his tears, and loving him dearly. And Karkat was willing to do all of those things.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SOLLUX."


End file.
